Surprise I'm a Hayden
by Angel Went Crazy
Summary: Many one shots surprising people that Rory's a Hayden. Rated T for language. The show and characters don't belong to me. 2 is up
1. Double Heiress

"We are just waiting for my son and his family. They're always late," said Strobe Hayden to his guests the Huntzbergers McCreas and Morgans,  
Sometime later the doorbell rang. A conversation could be heard.  
"Please," a female voice said.  
"No coffee," a male voice replied.  
"They're here," said Francine Hayden.  
Rory, Tristan, Loraleigh, Christopher and Gigi walked into the sitting room.  
"Hey grandma, grandpa. Colin, Finn, Logan? " said Rory greeted. Sitting down next to her mother and blonde haired, blue eyed man.  
"The reason everyone is here is to announce the Hayden heiress. A party will be soon to announce it. We would like you to know first," Strobe started.  
"Our son, Christopher, and his wife,Lorelei , have two daughters, Rory and Gigi. Since Gigi is only five and Rory is 26 and is a lawyer she will be the heiress. Rory is already the heiress for Gilmore insurance," Francine continued. Everyone was shocked.  
"You're a-a Hayden," Shira Huntzberger stuttered.  
"Not anymore. My full name now is Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden DuGrey," Rory replied.  
"You married a DuGrey? Your whore of a mother married a Hayden? I was right your families a bunch of gold diggers," Mitchum insulted rudely.  
"If you knew anything about Rory and her mom you'd know they don't care about money. Lorelei is not a whore or a gold digger. I got her pregnant when she was sixteen and have been married for 25 years. Rory has been married for 2 years and they are expecting their first child. Tristan DuGrey has been in love with my daughter since she was 16 and loves their unborn child more then anything. Tristan is a military lawyer. Rory is worth more then you and your son put together. Get out, yelled Christopher.  
"We agree. Get out," said Strobe.  
"The Huntzbergers will not attend any of the Hayden parties or Gilmore parties. Do you agree Emily?" Francine stated.  
"Yes. The DAR will be quite angry with you as well Shira," Emily replied.  
"Why will the DAR be angry?" Asked Shira.  
"Rory is still a member as is Lorelei and the members are quite fond of them. Rory's mother-in-law is a member as are Francine and I," Emily replied.  
"Ace?" Logan asked.  
"Don't call her that. We are tired of you calling at all hours. You proposed and when she said no you dumped her. You were cheating on her your whole relationship. Now you're stalking her and won't leave her alone. It's stressing her out which is bad for the baby. If I ever see her near her or if you ever call again you will see what years in the military will do. Get out," threatened Tristan.  
"Fine. Finn? Colin?" Logan said as he stood up to leave.  
"No mate. They're good together. I was one of the groomsmen," Answered Finn angrily.  
"I agree. Tristan's my cousin and he's much better for her. I was the best man, Colin said.  
Logan, Mitchum and Shira left. Think about the dinner where they insulted Rory and how big a mistake it was.


	2. Shira's Shock

**2**

Shira Huntzberger didn't grow up in high society like most of the society wives. She grew up in a trailer park. She ended up marrying Mitchum after she got pregnant with their daughter Honor. A couple years later she had a son, Logan.

Shira wasn't stupid per say she just relied too much on Mitchum's money. She knew Mitchum was unfaithful she just turned her eye.

Rory Gilmore was not right for Logan. Shira knew that. Rory just wanted the Huntzberger name and their money. shira hadn't heard anything of Rory since Logan stupidly proposed and she said no ending their relationship.

* * *

Shira was at the Hayden's annual christmas ball. Only the most elite were invited. The McCreas, Morgans, Van Der Bilts and Dugreys were among the highest society. The Haydens and Dugreys were the richest and most influential people among Hartford's high society.

Shira was surprised that the Gilmores were there as they weren't usually invited to the Hayden's parties.

Straub and Francine Hayden quieted the guests quickly.

"I am pleased to introduce my son, Christopher, and his wife, Lorelei. They have been married for 25 years and have two daughters and a son," Straub introduced as a man and a woman walkeed down the stairs.

"Thank you for coming to the Hayden's annual ball. We are glad you could come," Christopher Hayden created the guests.

"I am pleased to announce the engagement of our eldest daughter Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third and Tristan Janlan Dugrey. My daughter usually goes by Rory as to not confuse us," his wife, Lorelei, continued for Christopher as a young couple made their way to her parents.

"I am currently head of Hayden law firms and my fiance, Tristan, is head of Dugrey law firms. We are currently working a merging them and we will be co-heads. Please continue with the party and have fun," Rory announced before she and Tristan went to the bar.

Shira was shocked. she had told the Hayden heiress she wasn't good enough for Logan.


End file.
